Bits and Bobs!
by kt2209
Summary: a few drabbles and one-shots! please r&r may do a full on sory if hese are a success! Aiming for at least 100 reviews!cahpter 5 up now! final chappie up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Aww, come on Hiccup! Lemme jus have one ride on Toothless alone?"**

"**No!"**

**Astrid sat on the seat in Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's bedroom she really wanted to fly toothless on her own! Hiccup had taught Astrid to fly Toothless, and now she wanted to test her skills. She sat there; pouting, annoyed hat hiccup wouldn't let her have a go.**

"**I told you, he's not well enough to fly yet! Not after he crashes we went through yesterday. Astrid, im sorry, but not today!" Hiccup was trying to heal his friends cut on his back, where Toothless had crashed into a large rock.**

**Toothless looked up and growled in pain as Hiccup touched the large cut on his back. Toothless desperately wanted to get up and fly, but he knew Hiccup would forbid it until he was at least a bit better than what state he was in now.**

'**Not doing so well, are ya?' the nadder thought to Toothless.**

'**Huh? Oh, yeah. Astrid learned to fly me and I wasn't happy with all the crash landings we had…' he thought back.**

'**Yeah she's not all that good with contraptions like your hiccup, is she? But, she can do some major damage to anyone. She did damage to you, am I right?'**

'**you got that right! With all these cuts, Hiccup won't let me leave the house unless it's to go to the healer for more herbs. He's getting better at his walking! Im so glad im not his personal crutch. Maybe ill hurt myself and get him to be my crutch for the day. Although he's gonna act like my crutch all day anyway no doubt. By the end of the day, he might be flat, so watch this space!' toothless chuckled to himself as he thought that…**

'**Well, I got to go, get better soon! Seeya mate!' The nadder called as he left the house.**

'**Seeya…I hope…'**

**Ook, that is like really cute in my opinion. But, nobody takes my opinion seriously…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Im aiming for a least 100 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stars. To Toothless, stars were just there. Nothing important, just… stars. The night fury could go his whole life without even giving a sideways glance to a star, but for hiccup… stars are 100 times more that that.

As Hiccup stared up into that starry night, he smiled. Hiccup nudged Toothless and pointed to one star, just left of the North Star.

"You see that one, bud? That's my moms star. She told me that when she died, if I look at hat star and ask any question about my life, ill find the answer." Hiccup said in a calm, quiet voice.

Toothless growled. _That's crazy! What comes comes_ _and we can't_ _stop that, no matter what we do… _Toothless thought. His had to be the strangest thing that he had ever heard!

Toothless nudged his rider to tell him to hurry up. He had had enough of all this staring at the stars and wanted to go home for some fish. Hiccup looked at him and sighed.

"yeah, ive just about had enough too! So, when we get back, you can have a giant pile of fish, yeah?" toothless shot up and Hiccup got on to Toothless and they flew home.

Hiccup seemed totally content and was happy as ever. _That star must have really go his spirits up. Maybe that star is magic…_


	3. please now ignore this chapter!

IMPORTANT!

im sorry to say this but due to unforeseen circumstances, im will not beable to update for a while! sorry for any inconvenience this has caused( which should be none lol)

from the 1, the only...

kt2209!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ook the wait is over! You heard me! OVER! You will now have another one of these heart warming stories and a little hiccup/astrid love! So without further a due, I present to you...

The Odd Match

weird... how could 2 completely different people manage to fall in love with each other without thinking that there was something wrong? Well, there was only one couple that we all know and that is one heck of a relationship going on there. Talk about opposites attract, well, their lips anyway...

"hiccup, you really have to try for once in your life!" Astrid yelled at her boyfriend. They were practising their sparring. She knew he could sparr like a master, she just wished he would show it.

"yeah, yeah. You told me, I just don't wanna see you get hurt by me! Or anyone for that matter! Do we have to do this???" hiccup whined, hoping she would give in.

Not this time. She grabbed her sword and struck his sheild with so much force, that the shield actually broke in 2. Busted, hiccup thought. He picked up his sword and struck her shield as hard as he could. He managed to snap a third of the shield off, which was good for Hiccup.

"well done! You managed to finally break my shield! Time to celebrate"Astrid said before pulling hiccup in for a long, passionate kiss.

"this celebration thing... I love it! Please, I wanna smash some more, to get another kiss!" suddenly a cheeky grin appeared on Hiccups' face. "or..." a hand shot out and grabbed hold of Astrids waist. Hiccup brought her in for another long kiss.

"yeah, I guess that words..." was all that astrid could squeeze in before she was brought in for the kiss again.

Talk about opposites attract....

AN: ook, thats it folks! Next one up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Key

/=dragonese

""= english

/i cant take this any more! Hiccup, take me home! PLEASE!/toothless wailed as they sat there in the dark.

/toothless, I got dared to stay here for 24 hours, so im not leaving! Im sorry, but I have to stay/ hiccup said, teasing his dragon.

/ok, I regret ever giving you that dare, 'cause now I have to be stuck here too. Why did I have to stop thinking with my head during that damned game!/ toothless moaned as he sat there, in the hole, in the dark./take me home!/

"toothless, no! I said no and when I say no I mean no! You only have yourself to blame, you know! And besides, why dont you go back on your own? I gave you that power" hiccup said. Toothless mumbled something extremely quietly, so that you couldn't hear him.

"what was that" hiccup asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

/ I DONT LIKE BEING ALONE IN THE DARK! Truth is, im afraid of the dark. Always have been, always will be.../

/oooh, look at that! The legendary night fury, afraid of the dark! This is rich! You seriously need to over come that fear, I can assure you that if any other dragon knows about this, then you are going to seriously think up some good excuses to give them if why your afraid of the dark!/ hiccup was laughing his head off at the fact that his pet dragon, the bravest breed of all kind, was afraid of the dark! This was just sooo hilarious!/ but don't worry your scales off, I wont tell! Im not that evil!/

/so can we go home now?/

"HICCUP HORRENDUS HADDOCK THE FLIPPING THIRD YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE DOWN THIS HOLE!"

/ok, if we leave when I say go, we should live. Ready... GO!/

AN: ook, that was tottaly random, its called fears and its a randm chapter lol

-kt2209!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ook im on my new laptop, so your gonna have to bear with me for typing wrongly (im not used to the new keyboard.

Ok, this is kinda gonna be a long one, so your gonna have to read a lot! But for anyone who loves my stories, this is good! Ok, sorry for all who have written a dare game... I wanted to write a really looooooonnnnnggggg one! So without a secod to wast I write...

**The Dare Game!**

Key

s=snotlout

a=astrid

h=hiccup

t=tuffnut

r=ruffnut

st=stoick

to=toothless

kt=kt2209

f=fishlegs

g=angry golpher in the hole that can talk!

all=well, all!

H:she owns absolutely nothing! Except a mcdonalds toy and a cardboard viking helmet!

Kt: ok, ok, they get it! Im a pathetic dreamer who wants dreamworks studio to give her how to train you dragon!

A: oook, I do not remember being here 5 seconds ago!

All: us too!

Kt: thats because your here on... THE DARE GAME! you have to do what I dare you to!

St: I am the chief of a village, I will not take orders from a strange girl!

Kt: unless you want to die you will,(points to hole) you see that hole? An angry golpher is waiting to eat and all you look like a great meal to him! Ok! The first dare goes to... FISHLEGS!

F: what, no! No, no, no! I cant be first!

Kt: you can if I say so, so I dare you to... eat a piece of dragon dung!

F: and the forfeit?

Kt: eat some cake!

F: cake please!( hands over cake, fishlegs eats and spits it right back out again!)

kt: made out of dragon dung! (everyone rolls around, laughing hard!) ok, ok! The ext dare goes to... SNOTFACE!

S: what did you call me?

Kt: golfer, hole, ANGRY!

S: ok, I get it, whats my dare?

Kt: you have to tell Astrid that she is a cow and that she is a fat- (whispers into ear).

S: she is gonna totally kill me if I tell her that! But just to prove that I can do this...(walks over to astrid)

S: Astrid, you are a cow and a fat bitch!(exuse my french here)

A: oh, you are so... Dead! You son of an oversized piece of meat and bones! Get back here so I can shove your head down my moms toilet!

Kt: ok! We now go on to STOICK! I dare you to go round with a dummy and stuffed animal. BUT! You have to say your 5 to every one you see!

St: what NO! I will not do such a thing!

Kt: are ya sure, cuz that golfer can eat you in 10 bites max?

St: he can try!

Kt: ok! Say farewell stoick! You may not be coming back!( opens trapdoor and lets stoick fall!)

kt: there will be another chapter of this later, I don't have time to write anymore, so there you go!

Bloopers!

Kt: golfer, pink,a- wait, What!

S: ha ha thats kinda funny!

Kt: shut it you! I can break you neck just by typing a word onto a computer!

St: I am a manly man of men who love to be manly and give you all manly manliness! If you are a manly man like me, your manly manliness will show!

H: sorry, what was that dad? I couldnt understand one bit of that!

To: me either

st: wait, you, you, you he he ugh! (faints)

h: real manly dad! He he he

st: don't push it!

H: ok ill shut my gob now!


	7. Chapter 7

Key...Again...

kt:me

H:Hiccup

T:tuffnut

R:ruffnut

To:toothless

St:stoick

S:snotface-sorry, Snoutlout

F:Fishlegs

a:astrid

G:angry gopher

kt:sorry for the very VERY looooooonnnnnggggg wait! Forgive me... BUT now its time for... THE DARE GAME. Todays first dare goes to... Astrid!

A: what's y dare?

Kt: in front of us all you have to try and wrestle your boyfriend...HICCUP!

A:hes NOT my boyfriend(blushing madly)

H:im not? (Astrid whispers into his ear) Ohhhhh...yeah, we broke up...

A:snotlout! Come give me a hug!

S:ok! (comes to Astrid, only to be beaten up)

A:its over, I'm going back to Hiccup. There, who has the next dare?

(suddenly, stoick comes out of the trapdoor missin an ear, two limbs and a nose!)

St:i got away! I lost a lot, but I'm alive.

Kt:dammit! You were meant to die!wel, I best restore you then...(stoick now restored to full health)next dare goes to...RUFF AND TUFF!

r+t: huh?

Kt:you have to kiss each other and give each-other a hug!

T: !

R: !

kt:!

(ruff and tuff reluctantly hug and kiss, then gag a lot.)

kt: hiccup and Astrid do the same!

H:...K (astird and hiccup hug and kiss, while toothless giggles)

kt: hey! Dragon, you have to wrestle the gopher, so I wouldn't laugh! (toothless stops laughing and has a terrified look on his face)

To: say what?

Kt:good luck (toothless goes and fights the gopher) SAFETY NOTE! Me nor the gopher were harmed in any way... everyone else was. OK! That was the end! Eat chicken, stay in school, and keep on walking! BYE!

Bloopers~~~~~~~~~

kt:there are no bloopers, it went as planned... YAY!


End file.
